


Best of Me

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: sometimes, love doesn’t last.





	Best of Me

“Chase,” you found that you couldn’t speak, no matter how many times you opened your mouth. You were dreading this conversation. Truth is, you fell out of love with your boyfriend a little over two months ago. You had thought you were insane for it. The guy practically worshiped the ground you walked on. “I’m sorry.”

He was silently as he leaned against the door frame of the kitchen. His expression deemed disappointed. You wanted to walk over and hug the man, but found that you couldn’t move from the chair, no matter how much you willed your legs to do so.

“I don’t know what made me feel this way.” you mumbled, swirling a finger in the black coffee that sat next to you on the table. “I wish I knew.”

“It happens to the best of us.” he finally mumbled, causing your heart to shatter into a million more pieces than what you had already felt. “I don’t hate you for it, if that’s what you’re worrying about.”

“I need to figure myself out.” you knew it was a lame excuse, but you couldn’t think of anything else to say. Finally. he pushed himself away from the door and walked over to you, squeezing both of your shoulders before kissing the top of your head.

“Whoever else you fall in love with, they better treat you with the love an respect you deserve.”

You chuckled as you linked your hands together. “Or they’ll have you to answer to?”

“Exactly.” he smiled.


End file.
